


Now Look What You've Done

by blarkeontheark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker, CUTE MACKSON BEING CUTE, Fluff, M/M, anyone want to explain it to me, because of freaking course, grounders being grounders, i had to look up how hydroponics works, i mean i dont care THAT much but like if you wanna teach me something go for it, jackson walks in on kabby making out, octavia is the buzzkill, pure undiluted fluff, still have no idea how hydroponics works, that would be gr9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: Nathan Miller's been abandoned by his friends, who are all either dead, in space, or both. Eric Jackson's being pushed away by the woman he considers a mother, and has no one else to turn to.All they have left is each other, and to them, it's enough.





	Now Look What You've Done

For once, there was no emergency, no rush to save the world, no furious energy in the air as people dashed around to patch up a space station or organize a battle for the safest space on the East Coast or cram into a rocket to head up to a different space station. 

No. There was nothing but time down here in this bunker, Miller reflected. Without any of his friends. Because they were all either dead or in space. Maybe, for some of them, both.

The door was shut, and most people were huddled fitfully in the common space at the bottom of the ramp. Octavia sat precariously on top of a railing, watching the whole thing from above, while Kane walked around, barking orders. The only one conspicuously absent from the whole scenario, other than the ever-present, loud-mouthed headstrong Clarke, was her mother. But unlike Clarke, Abby was actually in the bunker.

“She’s still out cold,” a soft voice said next to his ear. Miller glanced over to see Jackson standing next to him, looking uncomfortable with the raging frenzy at the bottom of the ramp. 

“Abby?”

“You were looking for her, weren’t you?”

“Well, she is noticeably missing,” Miller defended. “She’s usually in charge of everything, aside from Clarke.”

“Yeah. She hasn’t woken up from that gas yet.” Jackson looked worried. “Physically, she’s a small person, and there are some children that haven’t yet—“

“Hey.” Miller rested his hand on top of his. “She’s gonna be fine. Abby’s one of the strongest people I know.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jackson said wryly. His shoulder brushed Miller’s, and he froze and glanced over at Miller, as though gauging his reaction. Miller lightly squeezed his hand, still resting under his on the railing, and he relaxed.

At the bottom of the ramp, the din was slowly beginning to fade. People exited in groups, whispering in Trigedasleng or English. Octavia, still dangling her legs over the railing across from them, pressed her lips together as she overheard a comment from a particularly snide-looking group of Ingranronakru girls.

“She knows this is what Lincoln would have wanted.” Jackson tapped his fingers against the railing. “He was a good guy.”

“Did you know him well?’

“He helped Abby out sometimes, so I just got used to seeing him around,” Jackson said. “And I know how his death affected Octavia.”

As they watched, a door to the common area swung open and a small, harried-looking figure marched out, heading straight towards Kane, a question in her eyes. He wore a look of relief on his face, but hers was one of pure panic.

“Uh oh.” Jackson started moving down the ramp, but Miller grabbed his arm.

“Don’t.” He glanced at Abby. “Let Kane handle it.”

“But…I…”

“This was his decision, to leave her in here when you know she was going to leave,” Miller said firmly. “Besides, if anyone knows how to tell her that her daughter never made it back to the bunker, it’s Kane.”

“But they’re going to space.”

“We hope.” Miller lifted a shoulder. “They’ve got Raven, so, they’ve got a good chance.”

“Raven,” Jackson muttered. “Who is supposedly cured because she almost drowned herself in an ice bath, because another hallucination told her to. We can’t do another brain scan to confirm, so—“

“She hasn’t had another seizure. And Abby seems to think she's okay."

"Abby..." Jackson sighed, nails digging furiously into his palm. "I don't know. She won't listen to me. And now..." 

Miller watched as Abby, below, stood stiffly, looking like she'd just been slapped across the face. 

"...now she just lost her daughter," Miller finished. 

"I should...give her some space." Jackson stepped back slowly, heading up the ramp with his shoulders hunched. Octavia tracked his progress with cold eyes. 

"But you don't want to be alone, do you?"

Jackson glanced back at him. 

"I don't know."

Miller considered his mindset. Jackson was an unfailingly good person, willing to do whatever it took to save everyone at any cost, even when it meant never taking his own feelings into consideration. And right now, he looked desperately worried about Abby, even when he knew that leaving her alone with Kane was the best decision. 

"Well, then," Miller said, following him, "you can tell me to fuck off whenever you want, but I'm not going to let you go sulk in a corner by yourself."

"Why not?" It wasn't a sarcastic question, Miller could tell. He was genuinely confused as to why Miller would even follow him halfway down the hallway. 

"Because we're alive?" Miller offered. "Because Abby doesn't want that, and I know I don't either."

"I just need to...not be in this room for a while." Jackson took a shaky breath. "Hydroponics?"

Blessedly, the room was empty when the two barged their way inside. Shoots of plants were already starting to bloom from the water solution, and the room was full of light catching on running water. 

"This place is huge." Miller leaned forward to examine a sprout. "What are these things, anyway? We're gonna be eating like rabbits for the next five years."

Jackson barked a laugh. Some color had started to return to his face, and he looked much less tense. "Vegetables are good for you."

"Don't go all doctor on me. Vegetables are for rabbits."

"Rabbits, Skaikru, and Grounders..." Jackson smiled slightly, taking in the room. "Check it out. Just like Go-Sci. Makes you kind of miss the Ark, huh? At least from there we had a view."

They were standing close, just close enough that their shoulders were brushing—again. Jackson glanced over and caught Miller's eye. 

“This place is kinda nice, though, isn’t it?” Miller asked quietly. “I’d rather be here than up there.”

Jackson turned to look at him.

“It is better,” he said, “because I didn’t know you on the Ark.”

Their eyes locked, and Miller felt Jackson’s hand slide hesitantly into his.

…

They fell into a routine, of sorts. Whenever Jackson was finished in Medical for the day, he and Miller would meet in the turbine room (since the hydroponics farm was usually buzzing with activity) and sit, eat whatever rations they’d been given, and generally enjoy each other’s company.

“Do you think they made it up?”

The question startled Miller. “What?”

“Clarke, Monty, Raven. The others. Do you think they made it up to space?”

Miller took a deep breath. “I don’t really want to think about it,” he informed the floor. “Because if I do, I’ll have to think about the fact that maybe they didn’t. And after my dad…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d have no one left.”

“You have me,” Jackson said quickly. “If…it counts for anything.”

Miller glanced up to find the other boy staring at the wall, as if waiting for Miller’s reaction.

“It counts for everything,” Miller said quietly.

Jackson’s eyes met his, and he gave a tentative smile.

…

“You look like you’ve had a terrible day.” Miller shut the door behind them and turned to face Jackson, whose entire face was bright red. “What happened? You got out early.”

“God. Okay. So, I got back to Medical a bit earlier than I usually do after break—“

Miller squinted. “Does this have anything to do with Kane also getting back a bit later than usual?”

Jackson’s eyes rolled skyward. “God, it’s like watching your parents make out. Some things, you just can’t unsee.”

“At least they’re talking again,” Miller said wryly. “That fight last week was ugly.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t even look at Abby for the rest of the day. Honestly, I think she found it hilarious, but it was truly mentally scarring.” Jackson burst out laughing, the blush finally fading, and Miller joined in.

“Want me to give Kane hell for it tomorrow?” he teased.

“Oh, come on, you know he’d just tell Abby, and that would be another day of me not being able to face her.” Jackson dropped his forehead onto Miller’s shoulder and groaned. “Fuck.”

“Well, at least it wasn’t that.”

“Nate!”

Another round of laughter erupted from the two. Miller couldn’t remember laughing that hard in…God, how long? Months?

Not since Bryan, definitely. 

“Now look what you've done," Jackson muttered, shaking his head as if to clear the image from his head. "It’s not like you can find a private place to kiss in this bunker, anyway. I guess I can’t really blame them.”

“I can think of one, off the top of my head,” Miller mumbled, glancing around at the room. “But this is our spot, so it’s not like I’m going to go advertising it to madre and padre.”

Jackson snorted. “Good to know. Although we’re not really using it for kissing, are we?”

Miller smirked.

…

The next day, Jackson had a determined look in his eyes as he followed Miller upstairs to the turbine room.

“Don’t tell me,” Miller said. “Kane and Abby again? You’d think they would have learned by now—“

“No, they stayed a very appropriate distance away from each other,” Jackson reassured him. “No, I was just thinking.” He unlocked the door and pushed inside, holding it open for Miller. “About what you said, about how we’re not using this room for kissing?”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure you said th—“

Miller was abruptly cut off by Jackson’s lips pressing against his. It was brief, and Jackson pulled back after a second, breathless, fear lining his eyes.

“Well, we’re using it for kissing now,” Miller amended, grinning, pulling the other boy towards him again.

…

Their alcove lasted about another month before Octavia, who unfortunately was assigned the task of making sure everything was in order in the turbine room, barged in on them. They sprang apart, Jackson looking terrified, Miller trying to hide a grin.

Octavia stared at both of them. “It’s the end of the damn world, and yet I still find people making out in hidden corners everywhere. I swear to God, if I see one more happy couple, I’m going to take someone out, and it’s not going to be pretty.”

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her, turbine check forgotten.

“Fuck,” Jackson swore.

Miller bit back a laugh. “Well, at least it wasn’t that.”

“NATE.”

He couldn’t keep in the howl of laughter that escaped him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so…i had way too much fun writing that because i freaking love miller and jackson and honestly if season 5 doesn't give us some Quality Mackson Content (enough with the eye fucking i want at least one kiss by the season finale) i will SUE


End file.
